Nightmares
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako has nightmares about Korra getting taken or hurt


A/N: I'm sorry if this is really crappy and a little cheesy but I wanted to do this.

He had no idea where it came from exactly. All he knew was he was walking, minding his own business, until there was nothing but darkness around him. And a familiar voice chuckled behind him. He turned to be greeted by his six year old brother.

"When's mommy and daddy coming back Mako?"

He felt the chill run up his spine and sweat drip down his temple as the painful memory from his childhood haunted him.

"They're not. I told you that already.", he said.

And then the little boy was replaced by a scrawny ten year old.

"It's all your fault we're dirt bags on the street! If you had been a real big brother, mom and dad would've still been alive!"

"It's not my fault I-"

"It's not your fault that you weren't a real big brother? It's not your fault that you didn't use the fire bending move Mom taught you that week to save them?"

"I did everything I could!"

"Liar."

Mako turned away from his brother only to be greeted by the face of the Avatar.

"Why'd you not notice me?"

"What are you talking about Korra?"

"If you just accepted your feelings when you first saw me, none of the drama with Asami would've happened. Her heart would have never been broken. And neither would mine."

"Korra you know-"

And then she vanished.

"Korra? Korra!"

"Why are you always talking about her?"

He turned to the Sato heiress.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I know you have feelings for her. Stop denying it."

"It's complicated!"

"What is Mako? The fact that you're a selfish, heartless, cheating jerk?", she spat at him.

"You know that's not true!"

And then she vanished too. But she was replaced with the sight of a sobbing Korra.

"You chose her over me! You think I'm worthless!"

"No! I love you!"

"Then why did reject me? Why did you toss me aside like a piece of garbage after we kissed? Why are you still with her and not me?"

"I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

"Too late!"

And then he tried to comfort her, but she was replaced with a sobbing angry Bolin.

"The one time I actually choose a girl you had to steal her right out from under me!"

"Bo I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too! I'm sorry I bothered to stay with you after I was old enough to take care of myself!"

"Bolin please! I didn't want this to happen!"

"Yes you did! You kissed her back!"

And then his brother disappeared.

"You didn't protect me."

Korra came back into his ears and sight. And the scars that Tarllook gave her had returned.

"You could've protected me, but you decided to be with Asami that night."

"I was arrested. You would have gotten arrested too if-"

"If I was arrested I would've been safe with you. In your arms. Away from Tarllook."

She disappeared again, and he turned to the sight of Asami's tear filled face.

"Why couldn't just break up with me like a real man would?!"

"I didn't want hurt you!"

She vanished quicker than the others.

"I don't believe you.", Korra's voice rang through his ears.

And then herself returned in front of him.

"You only liked me for the idea of me. The Avatar. Maybe I could've made up for the lack of something valuable before you met me."

"I love you! I love you Korra! I love Korra! Not the Avatar!"

"I don't believe you."

She vanished quicker than before.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Korra were going out?", Asami's voice echoed.

"You're good at breaking hearts.", Bolin said.

"You betrayed me! And my family!", Korra cried.

"I knew you always loved me.", Asami's voice said again. And then the sight of her in his apartment returned. "Come on. Let's pick up from where we left off."

"No! Stop! Please!"

And then Korra came back with the sad expression back in Unaluq's throne room.

"This. Us? Doesn't work."

"No no no! I love you! I was just stupid! Please! I love you! You're my life!"

"I don't believe you."

He wanted that memory bleached out of his skull. What had he done?

"You're still my best _friend._"

He tried to cover his ears.

"Who's gonna protect me now Mako?"

He started to feel sick.

"I should've never gone back to you! You're nothing but trouble!", Asami scolded.

He fell to his knees.

"Mom and dad would be ashamed.", Bolin scoffed.

He wanted it to be over.

"They're looking for me Mako. How is being an awkward turtle duck gonna protect me? I thought you loved me.", Korra snickered.

"I do! I do! I've always loved you Korra! And I always will! Please!"

"I don't believe you."

"Korra why are you-"

"Mako! Help! I can't bend! I-"

"Korra no! I'm sorry! I'm coming please!"

He tried to get up and run, but his insides wouldn't let him.

"MAKO!"

He shot up from his sheets, and panted heavily. He was drenched in sweat and nearly breathless. It was the middle of the night and he felt like he had been through a train wreck. He pressed his palm to his forehead, to ensure himself he was awake. Sure enough he was.

And then he turned his head to the door of his room to find Korra rushing in.

"Spirits Mako! What's all the commotion!?", she asked concerningly.

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. She was ok. No one had taken her away again. She was perfectly fine.

"I-I just had a bad dream. Nothing to worry about.", he assured her.

She scrunched her brow as she looked closer at him.

"Wait here."

She left the room quickly and came back with a cold damp cloth. She strolled over to his bed, and knelt on it with her knees. She towered over his slumped self as she ran the cold cloth around his face.

"Korra I'm fine, really.", he said as she mopped up the sweat from his face. Although he enjoyed the cool feeling and the softness of Korra's hands.

"Your fever says differently."

He wasn't sick. He was just scared out of his skull. But her presence seemed to bring him back to reality.

"What were you dreaming about exactly?", she asked as her hands ghosted over his skin.

He couldn't tell her that he was dreaming of the idea of her not loving him anymore. The idea of the four criminals taking her away to do unimaginable things with. He couldn't tell her he was dying at the convincing sights of her not believing him when he said he loved her.

"I…had a nightmare about my parent's death."

She softened her face and dried his skin.

"I'm sorry. I know it must be painful."

She gently pulled him into an embraced. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck while her nimble fingers caressed his head.

"It really was.", he said into her skin. His arms wrapped back around her as her thumb brushed the peak of his scalp.

"It's over now. Everything's fine."

It was. Because she was there.

Losing her was his ultimate nightmare.


End file.
